The 39 Clues
The 39 Clues is a ten-book series by a combination of authors. WARNING! MASSIVE SPOILER ALERT!!!!!! ''' Summary Amy and Dan Cahill never knew their parents. They passed away in a fire when the siblings were young and their stingy Aunt Beatrice became their guardian. However, on the weekends, Amy and Dan stayed with their grandmother, Grace Cahill, whose adventurous life gave her great stories to entertain her grandchildren with. When Grace passes away, many relatives gather at the reading of her will. Amy and Dan learn that they are part of the Cahill family: an ancient family with four main branches: the Lucians, Janus, Tomas, and Ekaterinas (commonly called Ekats). The founders of the Cahills, Gideon and Olivia Cahill had discovered a secret so powerful, that whoever found it would become the most powerful person in the entire world. In order to find the great secret, the searcher must have 39 different clues, ingredients, hidden throughout the world. When Grace dies and her will is read, selectively chosen relatives had to make a choice: accept $1,000,000 or take the first clue and start the hunt. Numerous relatives leave with the million dollars, including mean old Aunt Beatrice, but seven teams stay: * The Holt Family * Irina Spasky * Ian Kabra and Natalie Kabra and family. * The Starling Family * Alistair Oh * Jonah Wizard and family. * Amy and Dan Cahill 'Books in Series One: ''The 39 Clues The 39 Clues consists of ten books. 'Book One: ''The Maze of Bones The Maze of Bones is the first book, written by Rick Riordan.This book was released on September 9, 2008. In the first part of the book, Grace Cahill is dying and changes her will just before she dies. All/most of her relatives namely; the Holt family, Alistair Oh, Ian and Natalie Kabra, Irina Spasky, the Starlings, Jonah Wizard and his dad, Grace's grandchildren- Amy and Dan-, and some others go to the funeral. Some are called to a room by her lawyer and he tells them that the Cahill family was a influential clan in the history of mankind. There, they are given a choice; to receive a million dollars, or to join the hunt for the 39 clues that will lead to unimaginable power. Amy and Dan choose to join the hunt, and travel to Philadelphia, Boston, and ultimately, France in search of a clue left by Benjamin Franklin. With them travels their au-pair, Nellie Gomez. They find the clue (iron solute) and go to the next stop; Vienna, Austria. '''Book Two: ''One False Note In the second book, Amy, Dan and Nellie travel aboard a train to Vienna, Austria. When the Holts infiltrate the train, Saladin shreds their only lead. In Vienna, they find out a hint which tells them to go to Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart's birhplace which is Salzburg. They find the diary of Anna Maria "Nannerl" Mozart -the sister of Wolgang Amadeus Mozart- that points to Venice. In Venice, the find the missing pages which tells them to go to a friend of Mozart named Fidelio Racco and go to his house. There they find two swords made of the Clue Tungsten. The swords were made in Japan, and the exhibit said that Fidelio Racco went to Japan and was never heard from again, so Amy, Dan, and Nellie resolve to go there next. 'Book Three: The Sword Thief In this start of this book, Amy and Dan Cahill are about to board a plane with Nellie already inside, but Natalie and Ian Kabra bust in, take their flight, and "steal" their Identities. Later, they form an alliance with Alistair Oh and the Kabras. The Kabras tell the Cahill children that they formed an alliance with Nellie because they put poison in her drink, she saw them do it, she pretended to drink it, and spat in on their faces. They almost became blind, but Nellie allowed them to take the antidote. They go to Seoul, Korea and go to Alistair's mansion where they search for helpful information. Amy and Ian start to fall for each other. The 6 of them go to a cave with the statue of The Bald Rat. As the cave opens up, Amy is in shock and Ian saves her by tackling her. They kiss without the others seeing and all of them go inside the cave. They find the clue; gold. Ian and Natalie take the clue though Ian was hesitant, and leave the three inside with Amy feeling hurt. Dan and Amy escape while thinking Alistair died. They go to his mansion and see the dirty white gloves he was wearing indicating that he is alive. The Cahill siblings feel that Alistair tricked them. They go to Egypt with full knowledge that they tricked the Kabras into going to Kyrgyzstan. '''Book Four: ''Beyond the Grave ''When betrayed by their cousins and abandoned by their uncle, with only a small hint to help them. Amy and Dan set off to Eygpt, but when they get something completely unexpected----a message from Grace. How could Grace possibly know they would be in Egypt? And will the orphans think this is a very important clue or a path to a devastasting betrayal. 'Book Five: ''The Black Circle In the fifth book, The Black Circle, Amy and Dan travel to Russia in hunt of a clue. Pairing up with The Holts, the two teams travel to multiple cities to find this clue. Amy and Dan meet NRR a mysterious character who knows their parents. We discover Irina Spasky's past, and we again see the Man in Black. '''Book Six: ''In Too Deep Down under, in the Australian wilderness, Amy and Dan meet their uncle, Shep, and hunt down on of the clues. In this book, Amy realizes things about the fire, and tries to remember exactly what happened, and is surprised when she finds who all was there. Towards the end of the book, Irina Spasky dies, sacrificing her life for Amy and Dan. 'Book Seven: The Viper's Nest Amy and Dan travel to South Africa, where they enter the Tomas stronghold. After finding the clue, Dan is poisoned and Amy and Dan find out they are Madrigals. '''Book Eight: ''The Emperor's Code In ''The Emperor's Code, Amy and Dan travel to China with Nellie in search of the clue. Dan gets kidnapped by the Kabras and has to stay with Jonah Wzard until he finds Amy. Eventually, Dan and Amy meet again and go in a helicopter to the top of Mt. Everest. The clue is not at the top, but a vial of liquis with the Janus symbol on it is. They realize that the final prize would make you have all the characteristics of each Cahill branch. When they get back down the mountain, they find their ninth clue: raw silk secretion. 'Book Nine: ''Storm Warning Storm Warning was released May 25, 2010. The setting is in Jamaica. The Man In Black's identity is revealed to be Fiske Cahill. The purpose of the Madrigal branch is revealed to be to stop the branches from fighting each other and to make sure they never get too many clues. It is also revealed that at the time of the fire, Olivia Cahill was pregnant with her fifth child: Madeline, whos decsendents would be the Madrigals. Amy and Dan open a secret box and find the clue Mace. Fiske tells them six more clues, which are barley, copper, rosemary, lily, pepper, and vinegar. Nellie becomes a Madrigal. '''Book Ten: ''Into the Gauntlet In this book, the final countdown begins. There is only one Clue left and Amy and Dan must stop Isabel from recreating the Master Serum and they must unravel the secret of the gauntlet. Also, they must make peace with a representative from each branch. However, Isabel does make the serum, but is stopped from drinking it just in time. But, it isn't over yet, the Vespers are rising! 'Books in Series Two: Cahills vs. Vespers Book One: Vespers Rising This book is coming August 2011 and is by Rick Riordan Book Two This book is by Jude Watson. Book Three This book is by Peter Lerangis Book Four This book is by Patrick Carman Book Five This book is by Linda Sue Park. Book Six This book is by David Baldacci. Authors Below are all the authors that have written, or will write, a book in The 39 Clues series. Click on the author page for more information. Each author is in a branch.There are two Janus (Korman and Lerangis), two Lucian (Carman and Park), and one Ekaterina ( Haddix). There are no Tomas and two possible Madrigals (Riordan and Watson). '''Rick Riordan Rick Riordan wrote The Maze of Bones and The Black Book of Buried Secrets. Riordan is considered a Madrigal because he brought three of the four branches together to write the 39 Clues series. He is also considered a Madrigal because he brought all four branches together to help write The Black Book of Buried Secrets. 'Gordon Korman' Gordon Korman wrote One False Note and The Emperor's Code. 'Peter Lerangis' Peter Lerangis wrote The Sword Thief and The Viper's Nest. 'Jude Watson' Jude Watson wrote Beyond the Grave and In Too Deep. Jude Watson, in the short biography on the 39 Clues website, is considered an Ekaterina, but at the end, they say, "Could she possibly be a Madrigal?" They never quite say whether or not Watson is an Ekat, Madrigal, or both. 'Patrick Carman' Patrick Carman wrote The Black Circle. 'Linda Sue Park' Linda Sue Park wrote Storm Warning. She is probably most famous for her book, A Single Shard, as well as other numerous books. Park is a registered Lucian agent. 'Margaret Peterson Haddix' Margaret Peterson Haddix wrote Into the Gauntlet. She has also written the Shadow Children series, focused on illegal third children far into the future - When America, the land of 'life and liberty', turns on its own populace and forces innocents into hiding because of 'overpopulation' and 'food shortages'. The books follow Luke Garner mostly, but also Trey, his best friend, and Nina. All are third children. Also written by Ms. Haddix is Turnabout. This book is about Amelia Hazelwood and her elderly friend, who recieve a dosage of PT-1 and begin un-aging. In the thrilling story of friends, family, and the future, everything falls into place. Haddix is an officially registered Ekaterina agent. 'Characters' The main characters are listed below. For the complete list of characters, please click here. * Amy Cahill * Dan Cahill * Grace Cahill * Hope Cahill * Arthur Trent * Nellie Gomez * Saladin * Alistair Oh * Bae Oh * Irina Spasky * Isabel Kabra * Vikram Kabra * Ian Kabra * Natalie Kabra * Eisenhower Holt * Mary-Todd Holt * Hamilton Holt * Reagan Holt * Madison Holt * Jonah Wizard Clues : Please see the main article: Clues Plays can collect clues online at the My Clues tab. These clues can be unlocked through missions, book card packs, and card combos. 'Cards' : Please see the main article: Cards When buying a 39 Clues book, you can purchase the book alone, or the book with a pack of 6 cards for an additional cost. Also, three card packs have been released that each have sixteen additional cards. * Card Pack 1: Secrets and Sabotage * Card Pack 2: Branch vs. Branch * Card Pack 3: The Rise of the Madrigals * Card Pack 4: End Game A code on the bottom of the cards can be entered into the official website, where cards are combined to create clues. Riddles, codes, letters, pictures, and other information are on these cards. '39 Clues Website' : Please see the main article: The 39 Clues Website The 39 Clues Website is where readers of the books can go online and create an account. Players take a quiz that places them into one of the four main branches. Once online, players can play games, complete missions, and design their own player card that can be shared with other users. Cards are sold, from either the purchase of the books or the card packs, and their codes entered online. Cards can be combined to make clues. There are 6 tabs, Map, Missions, My Cards, My Clues, Arena 39 and Cahill Web. 'Trivia' * Dan mentions in The Maze of Bones that there could be 39 clues because, "39 is a sweet number. It's 13 x 3. It's also the sum of five prime numbers in a row - 3,5,7,11, and 13. And if you add the first three powers of three, 31, 32, and 33, you get 39." * The 39 Clues logo have a couple of symbolic things: 1. The key that runs through the "U in the "Clues" potion of the logo has an "M" as the key tip and a "C" as the handle. The "M" stands for the Madrigals, and the "C" represents the Cahill family. Adding on to that, the key is also symbolic because it shows that the only way to find the end of the Clue hunt is through the Madrigals, who, as described in the book codes, "Lay the path for others to walk on". Therefor, you must insert the Madrigal key into the door in order to win the Clue hunt, and by doing so, involving the Madrigals. The Cahill "C" not only represents the Cahill family, but the Madrigal icon representing the reuniting of the family as well. So, in order to open the door that leads to the end of the Clue hunt, you must hold the family in your hand, representing the fact that you must bring the family together in order to win. This was described in the tenth and last book of the 39 Clues series, Into The Gauntlet, by the keypads and retinal scanners and questions that were inside of the gauntlet, because you could not continue through the gauntlet without at least one reprentative of each branch, working together. Another symbolic thing is the globe in the background. The globe represents the fact that the Clues are spread out all across the globe. Category:Books Category:Branches of the Cahill family Category:Lucian Category:Tomas Category:Janus Category:Ekaterina Category:Madrigal Category:Clues Category:Clue Cards Category:Cards Category:Card Packs Category:Card Pack 1 Category:Card Pack 2 Category:Card Pack 3 Category:Card Pack 4 Category:The Maze of Bones Category:One False Note Category:The Sword Thief Category:Beyond the Grave Category:The Black Circle Category:In Too Deep Category:The Viper's Nest Category:The Emperor's Code Category:Storm Warning Category:Into the Gauntlet